Avatar 2
by Iverias
Summary: Wydarzenia dzieją się ponad dziesięć lat po filmie.
1. ROZDZIAŁ 1

_Nie chciałem umierać. Wolałem mieć nadzieję, tam gdzieś ktoś na mnie czeka wierzyć, że moją śmiercią zasmucę tylko osobę, na której mi zależy._

_Ból nie ustępował. Czułem, jakby noga płonęła mi żywym ogniem. Ta część mojej świadomości, która nie starała się powstrzymać mnie o krzyczeniu z bólu, powiedziała mi, że nadal się poruszamy. Aytanin nadal niosła mnie do Drzewa Domowego, nie mogłem wytrzymać sam ze sobą, wiedząc jak przeze mnie cierpi. Starałem się nie myśleć o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, próbując iść samemu. Nieoczekiwanie Aytanin przyspieszyła, jakby coś dodało jej sił._

_-Dom -wyszeptała, Talion otworzył oczy, nie wytrzymał, zemdlał._

ROZDZIAŁ 1

Pora śniadania, Jake siedział razem z resztą członków klanu przy ognisku. Co chwila pojawiały się i odchodziły kolejne osoby. Przed nim siedziała Neytiri z grupką kobiet omawiając najnowsze plotki. Przysłuchiwał się temu z braku innych zajęć, ale jakoś bez większego entuzjazmu. Z gwaru rozmów trudno było usłyszeć coś sensownego, a bawiące się dzieci skutecznie zagłuszały wszelkie myśli. Nagle wszystko zostało przerwane, Jake wyczuwając zmianę nastroju zaczął przypatrywać się wejściu. Najpierw zobaczył dwóch idących w jego stronę Na'vi a za nimi dość dużą grupkę osób. Talion i Aytanin- nie dalej jak około dwa tygodnie temu informowali go z uśmiechem o swojej kolejnej wyprawie. Ta ostania musiała się nie udać. Taliona można by uznać za martwego, gdyby niepodnosząca się nierównomiernie klatka piersiowa. Jego prawą łydkę pokrywały bandaże z liści z, pod których widać było świeżą krew. Na szyi rzucało się w oczy głębokie przecięcie, wyglądało jakby ktoś, nieumiejętnie chciał mu poderżnąć gardło. Aytanin niosąc go podpierała się na włóczni. Wszyscy ucichli, musieli się spodziewać najgorszego.

-Co się…?- Zapytał Jake wstając powoli.

-Tawtute…

Takiej odpowiedzi najmniej się spodziewał, członkowie klanu wstrzymali oddech. Kilku wojowników podniosło łuki, słychać było tylko bojowe okrzyki. Dzieci wtuliły się w swoich rodziców. Kilku Na'vi odwróciło się, szukając za sobą oznak pojawienia się nieprzyjaciela.

-Chodźcie -Neytiri wstała, podbiegła do pary nowoprzybyłych. Jake zawołał na najbliższego łowcę i razem ponieśli Taliona, za nimi szła Aytanin a później cały klan.

Doszli do miejsca uzdrowień, położyli go na liściach. Przybiegło kilka kobiet, i razem z Neytiri zaczęły zajmować się rannym.

Jake przykucnął niedaleko, a przed nim usiadła Aytanin.

-Proszę, powiedź mi, co się stało.

-Wyruszyliśmy, sami nie wiedząc gdzie idziemy. Po kilku dniach, daleko stąd zobaczyliśmy innych Na'vi przygotowujących się do bitwy. Wyruszyli, a my śledziliśmy ich, chcieliśmy sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wędrowali chwilę i doszli po końca lasu. Widzieliśmy ogromny obszar, z wypaloną roślinnością, który pilnowali Ludzie Nieba. Ci Na'vi nie wiedzieli o nich nic, pewnie po raz pierwszy na oczy widzieli takie istoty. Tawtute musieli ich zauważyć, albo jakoś wykryć, bo wszyscy zaczęli strzelać. Zginęło trochę Ludzi Nieba, ale więcej ofiar śmiertelnych było po stronię Na'vi, więc się wycofali. Nam też udało się zabić kilku Ludzi, jedyni wiedzieliśmy jak najlepiej celować. Ale odeszliśmy, daleko w głąb lasu, była noc, zasnęliśmy w konarach drzewa. Rano chcieliśmy zbadać całą sytuację. Pobiegliśmy w inną stronę i znaleźliśmy się na łące. Talion poszedł dalej a ja zostałam napić się przy strumyku w lesie. Nagle usłyszałam strzały, krzyk i głosy Tawtute. Wychyliłam się, i zobaczyłam Taliona z zakrwawioną nogą ciągnionego przez kilkoro Ludzi. Nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. Zaczekałam, i pobiegłam na miejsce gdzie stali. Znalazłam tylko to- podała Jake'owi zakrwawiony i złamany w połowie łuk- zaczęłam ich śledzić, ale zgubiłam trop. Biegłam dalej, szukałam go do późnego południa, ale wróciłam czekać na poprzednie miejsce. Ale dużo czasu minęło zanim się pojawili. Myśleli, że pozbyli się trupa, też tak sądziłam, zostawili go z tymi wszystkimi ranami. Podeszłam bliżej, zabiłam Tawtute i zabrałam Taliona. Jakoś zatamowałam krew i opatrzyłam rany.- Mówiła szybko, ale wyraźnie.

-Odpocznij, jak daleko stąd są ludzie?- Zapytał Jake.

-Jakieś cztery dni drogi

-Dobrze, Neytiri idź znaleźć Mo'at.

Razem wyszli przed Drzewo Domowe. Jake miał ją zatrzymać, ale wyglądało na to, że nie chce jeszcze odchodzić.

-Jednak… szybko, chodźmy razem po Mo'at. Co z nim będzie? –Złapał Neytiri za rękę i ruszyli w stronę Drzewa Dusz.

-Mam nadzieję, że nic poważniejszego. Jednak szybko to on na tej nodze nie poskacze. No i zostaną mu blizny, a przynajmniej ta na szyi. Musimy się szybko zebrać i wyruszać, nie można czekać.

-Wiedziałem, że kiedyś wrócą. Ale nie tak wcześnie, dopiero minęło kilka lat.

Mo'at znaleźli tam gdzie się tego najbardziej spodziewali- pod Drzewem Dusz. Od kilku dni głównie tam przesiadywała. Wyglądało na to, że uporczywie szuka jakichś odpowiedzi.

Siedziała oparta o pień Drzewa z zamkniętymi oczami. Musiała ich usłyszeć, gdy podchodzili, bo od razu ruszyła się z miejsca.

-Chodź, musimy szybko dostać się do Drzewa Domowego, opowiemy ci po drodze.

Dotarli na miejsce, wyglądało na to, że nagle pojawili się wszyscy członkowie klanu sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

-Teraz już wiem, co się działo. Od ponad czterech tygodni Eywa nic nie mówiła.- Skomentowała sprawę Mo'at i zaczęła się przyglądać dużej, grupce stojącej przy wejściu. Zrobili im przejście, gdy podeszli. Po środku, z pochyloną głową, oparta o pień Drzewa na ziemi siedziała Aytanin.

-Talion, nie żyje –powiedziała do Neytiri głosem całkowicie pozbawionym wyrazu.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

-O cholera… -mruknął Jake i razem z Mo'at i Neytiri pobiegli sprawdzić co się stało. Jedna z Na'vi próbowała go nadal bez skutku reanimować. Podeszli do niej zapytać, co się stało. Odpowiedziała im inna uzdrowicielka, nie czekając nawet na pytanie:

-Jak odeszliście nic się nie działo. Dopiero później nagle pojawiła się gorączka, nic nie chciało pomóc, zaczął się dusić a serce przestało pracować bardzo krótko przed waszym przyby... –Jej słowa przerwało ciche kaszlnięcie. Zdezorientowana pielęgniarka przerwała masaż i zaczęła energicznie masować sobie nadgarstki. Wszyscy pochylili się nad Talionem, który wyglądał jakby był na pograniczu świadomości.

-Idę po Aytanin –orzekła Neytiri i wyszła, a za nią cała reszta tak, że oprócz Jake'a została tylko Mo'at.

-Muszę z nim porozmawiać i zebrać chętnych do tej wyprawy –powiedział do niej. Kiwnęła głową, a w tym samym momencie w wejściu pojawiła się Aytanin. Wyglądała, jakby usłyszała najwspanialszą wiadomość w życiu. Tym entuzjazmem zdążyła znowu obudzić Taliona, który właśnie ponownie zasnął. Miał teraz minę ofiary całonocnego picia.

-My się tym zajmiemy –powiedziała Mo'at i razem z Neytiri zniknęły za wyjściem.

-Kiedy wyruszamy? –Zapytała tym razem Aytanin kucając przy głowie swojego partnera.

-Trzeba się szybko zebrać –Odpowiedział jej Jake, zadowolony z tego, że nie musi jej do tego przekonywać -Najpóźniej jutro nad ranem, wpadnę tu później, mam jeszcze kilka pytań –Wstał i powędrował na sam dół drzewa, gdzie jak się domyślał Neytiri rekrutowała członków wyprawy. Koło niej stało już pięciu łowców, odwróciła się w stronę Jake'a widocznie zadowolona ze skończonego zadania.

-Chodźcie –Zawołał na nich –Aż tyle chętnych było, że się tak szybko uwinęłaś? –Zapytał Neytiri, która w odpowiedzi tylko wyszczerzyła zęby. Usiedli na skraju lasu gdzie Jake mógł w końcu się im przyglądnąć. Oczywiście znał ich wszystkich – bracia bliźniacy Ska'tima i Ska'kya, identyczni z wyglądu i zachowania, wyżsi od niego, z włosami ściętymi po bokach; Pohitan - jeden z bardziej doświadczonych wojowników, uwielbiający niegdyś siać postrach wśród najemników RDA swoją kuszą; Wik'irit, świetny łucznik wręcz uwielbiający zagrożenie, całkiem niedawno wstał na nogi po bliskim spotkaniu z thanatorem i porównywalnie dobra w zabijaniu na odległość Apon'wey.

-Jak wiecie idziemy w celu zbadania całej sprawy. Pewnie dopiero na miejscu dowiemy się co robić. Wyruszymy jutro nad ranem, jakieś pytania? –Skończył swoje ,, przemówienie'' Jake i wstał usłyszawszy tylko pomruk zaprzeczenia.

-Idę się spakować –poinformowała go wstając Neytiri.

Po kolacji udał się od razu sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest Talion, Neytiri która miała do niego później dołączyć powróciła do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia- chodzenia z Drzewa Domowego do lasu w poszukiwaniu, jak to sam nazwał , niewiadomo czego''. Na miejscu zastał odpoczywającego Taliona, a obok jego ręki śpiącą Aytanin. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej. Jake podszedł i przysiadł naprzeciw niego.

-Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, ale muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o waszej wyprawie, Aytanin zdążyła nam już powiedzieć co wiedziała. –Zagadnął. Musiał się domyślić, o które momenty dokładniej mu chodzi, bo zaczął bez żadnych wstępów:

-Gdy na chwilę się rozdzieliliśmy poszedłem się rozejrzeć po okolicy. Usłyszałem, że zbliżają się ludzie nieba. Naszli mnie od tyłu, zdążyłem trafić tylko w jednego bo dostałem kilka razy w nogę. Zaciągnęli mnie do swojego kunsip, dostałem kopniakiem w twarz i ocknąłem się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, oparty o ścianę. Nade mną stali Tawtute. Nie mieli masek, a ja zacząłem się dusić. Coś krzyczeli, nasypali mi coś na rany, zaczęło piec jeszcze mocniej i znowu straciłem przytomność.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

_Cofnijmy się o kilka lat wcześniej_

_Tutaj Jake Sully, aktualnie nie mogę odebrać. Zadzwoń później._

Paul westchnął i odłożył telefon. Była to jego pierwsza reakcja na wiadomość, że przed paroma godzinami statek ISV Venture Star wylądował na Ziemi. Jego informacje na temat ludzi wysłanych ostatnim promem na Pandorę, kończyły się na podpisywanych przez nich na kilka lat kontraktach. A ilu z nich na wszelki wypadek, przed wylotem wylało posprzątać po przeżytym na ziemi życiu. Paul usiadł i zaczął przeglądać ze znudzeniem jakieś notatki. Pierwszą stronę zaczynał odręczny rysunek przedstawiający grupkę Na'vi atakujących logo RDA, a pod nim jakieś informacje na temat pandorańskich roślin. Przyglądał się właśnie jakiemuś wykresowi, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwało go trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Do mieszkania wpadła Lea, niska brunetka o intensywnie zielonych oczach. Usiadła na fotelu przed Paulem, po drodze ściągając maseczkę, podobną do tych chirurgicznych i rzucając nią na stolik.

-Słyszałeś najnowsze wieści? –Zagadnęła –Żałuj, że brałeś dzisiaj ten wolny dzień. No więc na razie nie wiadomo za dużo, oficjalnie mówią o ewakuacji z Pandory większości personelu, i wmawiają ludziom, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wiele więcej wiadomo z tego co ,,przypadkiem'' udało się komukolwiek z laboratorium usłyszeć, dowiedzieliśmy się tylko, że Na'vi w końcu odbili Pandorę. Prowadzeni przez Toruka Macto.

Paul który zajął się właśnie opróżnianiem szklanki z jakiegoś napoju, zakrztusił się i wypluł z zaskoczenia napój na dywan.

Lea popatrzyła się w niebo nad sobą z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przestrzeń nad sobą miała kolor przygnębiającej szarości, ze słońcem ledwo przebijającym się przez ciężkie chmury.

-No to do zobaczenia za… sześć lat- z zadumy wyrwał ją Paul, z dziwną miną stający za kolejką czekających na coś ludzi. Zrobił dziwny gest, podszedł bliżej do niej i wyciągnął ręce żeby ją przytulić, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się, zasalutowała chłopakowi i odwracając się na pięcie odeszła do drugiej kolejki.

-Pandora…-mruknął Paul, prychając lekko z dziwną uciechą na twarzy…


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

-Jake, wstawaj, jesteś już spóźniony. Wszyscy są już prawie gotowi do drogi. –Ze snu próbowała wyrwać go Neytiri, trzymając za ramiona i wstrząsając nim. Próbowała nawet wyciągnąć Jake'a na siłę hamaka, co spowodowało, że poślizgnęła się na gałęzi i zleciała na jego plecy. Przynajmniej się obudził.  
-Czego chcesz, musi być bardzo wcześnie –Mruknął Jake ziewając i pomagając jej wygramolić się z hamaka. Położył się znowu, lekko zrezygnowany, przewracając głowę na bok. Niechętnie wyskoczył na gałąź i przeciągnął się.  
-Gdzie jest Eytu?- zapytał Jake, pamiętając, że gdy wczoraj zasypiał, jego syn na pewno leżał koło niego.  
-Już cię próbowałam wcześniej obudzić. Zanim tu wróciłam zdążyłam obudzić resztę i sprawdzić czy mam wszystko przygotowane. Nadal śpi, przeniosłam go do Mo'at –Odpowiedziała Neytiri i podążyła w stronę wyjścia z Drzewa Domowego. Oprócz zwykłego stroju miała przełożoną przez ramię chustę z jakiegoś grubego materiału, która służyła teraz jako torba.  
-Coś nie mogłem wczoraj spać –Poszedł za nią, po drodze zabierając łuk i strzały –Co tam trzymasz? –Zapytał, tłumiąc przeciągłe ziewnięcie i dźgając torbę palcem.  
-Jedzenie i lecznicze rośliny- Odpowiedziała, wychodząc przed Drzewo. Wszystko pokrywała gęsta mgła, a słońce jeszcze nie zaczęło wschodzić. Skóra zgromadzonych, oświetlana kilkoma latarniami przybrała szarawy odcień, a wszystko wokół nich pokrywał cień. Nie mogło być dalej, niż czwarta nad ranem. Oprócz członków wyprawy stało tam kilka osób z ich rodzin.  
-Są już wszyscy? –Zapytał się Jake i zawołał na swojego ikrana.  
-Nie, jeszcze nie ma Ska'timy, idziemy pieszo. Lecąc, Aytanin może nie znaleźć drogi, a konie byłyby nieprzydatne. –Odrzekła Neytiri –wczoraj w nocy wrócili łowcy, więc Tsyal. i Swalta zaoferowali, że się do nas dołączą.  
Właśnie pojawił się Ska'tima jeszcze nie całkiem rozbudzony, prowadzony, czy nawet ciągnięty przez swoją partnerkę. Przyleciał też ikran Jake'a, i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego gdy ten pozwolił mu od razu odlecieć.  
-No to ruszajmy! –Zawołał Jake i wszedł w las za Aytanin.

Po kilku godzinach zaczął wschodzić dzień, a promienie słońca, wpadające przez korony drzew, pobudzały ich chęć do zwiększenia tempa.  
Po całym dniu wędrówki, las zaczął się coraz bardziej zagęszczać. Wszelaka roślinność rosła coraz bliżej siebie, spowolniając tempo biegu i zmuszając ich do kluczenia między pniami drzew. Powoli zapadała noc i padła decyzja o przerwie w wyprawie. Pohitan, Apon'wey, Wik'irit i Aytanin poszli zbadać teren, a reszta szukała wygodnych miejsc do odpoczynku. Znaleźli je w pewnym oddaleniu od miejsca postoju, więc Jake z Neytiri zostali czekać na członków drużyny. Po jakimś kwadransie, usłyszeli ciche sapanie i kroki, a z cienia wyłowiła się najpierw Apon'wey, lekko utykając na jedną nogę prowadzona przez Pohitana.  
-Stadko nantangów –Wydyszała ze złością, wskazując na podłużne ślady pazurów na łydce z których sączyła się krew.  
Obozowiskiem zostały korony drzew, obrośnięte tak gęsto dywanem z mchu, że tworzyły miękkie, leśne posłania. Aytanin, która pierwsza zgłosiła się na ochotnika do stania na straży, siedziała, myślami dryfując przy drzewie domowym. Musiała już minąć więcej niż godzina… dwie. Od uporczywego wpatrywania się w przestrzeń i nasłuchiwania w poszukiwaniu wszelakiego niebezpieczeństwa, wyrwało ją chwilowe pojawienie się licznych światełek, na ziemi pod nią, odbijających się po kolei od blasku księżyca. Bioluminescencja pozwoliła jej dojrzeć grzbiety około dziesięciu wężowilków przemieszczających się w kompletnej ciszy przed siebie. Zamarła i bezszelestnie zdjęła z pleców łuk. Wtedy jej uwagę zwróciło mignięcie innych oczu na drzewie przed nią, Tsyal mrugnął i schował się w cieniu. Nie chcąc prowokować ataku, czekali w napięciu aż wataha oddali się, która nie wiadomo dlaczego, nagle zerwała się do biegu, a po kilku chwilach rozległo się przeciągłe wycie, budząc resztę towarzyszy wyprawy.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5

Jake gwałtownie wstał, odruchowo łapiąc łuk i budząc, opartą o niego plecami Neytiri. Reszta już zrobiła to samo i wysyłali teraz, ginące w mroku, pytające spojrzenia adresowane do Aytanin. Wik'irit już zdążył zejść na ziemię  
-Kompletnie nic nie widać!- Krzyknął, a w ślad za nim poszedł Swaltaw. Po serii pandorańskich przekleństw i syków, domyślili się, że ten musiał przez przypadek zeskoczyć Wik'iritowi na ogon.  
-Będziemy musieli sprawdzić to rano- powiedział Jake, gdy ta dwójka na dole się w końcu uciszyła- zmieńmy się, jak ustalaliśmy wcześniej.

-Krew… na pewno jej tu wczoraj nie było- zawołała Neytiri, która zerwała się o świcie by poszukać śladów.  
-Dalej też- odpowiedział jej Jake, podchodząc bliżej- Ktoś lub coś musiało mocno krwawić, ale odciski łap są świeższe.  
-Jest jeszcze wcześnie- Odezwał się w nadzieją w głosie Swaltaw- Możemy sprawdzić gdzie one prowadzą.  
Jake przystanął na tą propozycję, a gdy wszyscy, oprócz Swaltawa, który przemieszczał się na gałęziach drzew, zeszli na ziemię , dał znak do rozpoczęcia wędrówki. Nie biegli dłużej niż około dwudziestu minut, a ślady prowadziły prawie idealnie prosto, czasami tylko skręcając. Oprócz łap i krwi, pojawiły się głębokie odciski pary nóg Na'vi. Duży, bezdrzewny obszar musiały kiedyś porastać gęsto rośliny, teraz granice dawnej polanki wyznaczał piach. W miejscach, gdzie zaczynał się las, a drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że uniemożliwiały spadanie kroplą deszczu na ziemię, widać było, pokryte popiołem zgliszcza tutejszej flory. Na skraju stała skała, tworząca małą grotę porośniętą mchem, sięgająca wysokością niewiele ponad łydkę dorosłego Na'vi. Jake schylił się by zobaczyć co się w niej znajduje. Skrzywił się lekko. Na suchym piachu leżała czaszka, ludzka z wbitym w nań grotem strzały, a za nią wrzucone niezdarnie walały się szczątki, w oczy rzucał się ,,władca buszu'' i resztki przepalonych szmat. Naprzeciw tego dziwnego grobowca znaleźli inny kamień z małym totemem, na którym ktoś musiał niedawno położyć wiązkę kwiatów. Sully wstał, i ze zdziwieniem wskazał na znalezisko. Wcześniej szukany trop prowadził przez polanę i gdzieś dalej na północ, a ślady krwi kończyły się niedaleko artefaktu. Jake przysiadł na ziemi, przytłoczony myślami- miał dziwne wrażenie, że te szczątki pojawiły się jeszcze na kilka lat po wygnaniu ludzi z Pandory, a wiedział, że ci, którzy na niej pozostali nie mieli zamiaru karczować obozowisk Na'vi. Po chwili Omaticaya odeszli, by kontynuować swoją podróż, nigdy nie wiedząc, że kilka metrów dalej ktoś leży, nieprzytomny, czekając na pomoc.

Mijał już czwarty dzień podróży, poprzedni minął prawie w kompletnej ciszy, każdy zajęty był własnymi myślami. Nastawała noc, słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzont, a deszcz w końcu przestał padać. Aytanin prowadziła, co jakiś czas się zatrzymując, by sprawdzić, kierunek. Za nią Neytiri z Jake'iem i Tsyalem, a reszta na końcu, zażarcie wykłócając się o coś. Nagle Aytanin gwałtownie się zatrzymała, a Neytiri zrobiła to samo, nasłuchując. Ska'tima wykorzystał sytuację, by wepchnąć brata w krzaki na zakończenie sporu.  
-Ktoś nas obserwuje –Mruknęła.  
Aytanin, jakby coś sobie nagle przypomniała, odbiegła kilka metrów naprzód i zniknęła im z oczu.


End file.
